Bambietta Basterbine (ZL)
| birthday = September 29 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'1" | weight = 120 lbs | blood type = O | affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Wandering Quincy | previous occupation = Stern Ritter "E" | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | base of operations = Reikai | relatives = Unknown | education = | signature skill = | storyline = Not Yet Revealed | roleplay = Not Yet Revealed | japanese voice = Megumi Toyoguchi | english voice = N/A | spanish voice = N/A }} Bambietta Basterbine (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, lit. Banbietta Basutābain) is a and a member of the 's , with the designation "E". After the organization fell at the hands of , most of the remnants went to join the Impero Nascosto, while she wandered throughout the Reikai. Her location as-of-know is unknown. Appearence Bambietta is a relatively petite and young girl with long, dark hair. Her attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, as well as knee-high boots and black stockings. She also wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She still maintains this appearence even after the Vandenreich fell so many years ago at the hands of . It's been noted that when most encounter her, they describe her as a "playful puppy" or "cute as a button" because of her tiny appearence and playful personality. Personality She's been noted to be like , but took things a little bit seriously. It's been noted by her fellow members that she has a tendency to be a bit childish. She has a habit of taunting her opponents and not taking them seriously, as seen when she called Komamura a "doggie" upon meeting him for the first time. She also has confidence in herself and can be rather cocky on some occasions, which can lead her to underestimate her opponents. She's also very loyal to her organization and will do anything to further it's goals. History Not much about her history is known except that she joined the at a very young age. She was a proficient Quincy who skills were very refined. It was said that she was a prodigy in the art. She was so powerful that she was assigned to be in the , the organization's most powerful group of Quincies. She was given the letter "E", the purpose of the letter is unknown at this point in time. She joined in during the invasion of the Soul Society, meeting up at the "Gate of the Sun." When she entered, she proceeded to kill off some of the Shinigami with the help of her unique Spirit Weapon. Soon, she met and the battle between the two followed. The 7th division captain proceeded to activate his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, for it only to be stolen by her unique medallion, which in turn was a Bankai Ensnaring Device, startling and shocking the latter while the former taunts in his face saying what will he do without his Bankai. Equipment .]] *'Bankai Ensnaring Device': A device that she obtained during her time in the . It has the power to steal a shinigami's Bankai. She used it to steal Sajin Komamura's Bankai - Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Later, after the organization fell, she kept it on her person and modified it in order to steal people's powers, such as a Fullbringer's Fullbring or an Arrancar's Resurreccion. The number it holds at the moment is unknown, but it's stated to be 100 at any given time. She also has the ability to use said release or power, but limited to three at any given time. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon The form her Spirit Weapon takes is unknown but the power it wileds is devestating, cutting through most material as it was like a wet piece of cloth. Quotes *(To Sajin Komamura): "I guess they even let a doggie like you become captain. I guess the Soul Society is running on soldiers." *(To Sajin Komamura): "Ha ha ha ha. I stole your Bankai !!! What're you going to do now, doggie?!" Behind the Scenes As with most canon characters done by the author, this one is merely an interpretation and more will be collaborated on later when more information on the character is out. The fellow art used belongs to it's respective users. This is also one of the author's favorite quincies within the canon storyline. The image of Bambietta's Bankai Ensnaring Device belongs to ZL. All credit goes to his awesomeness. Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Females Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Reikai Category:Former Wandenreich Member Category:Under Construction